Sleepovers are great
by CereCere17
Summary: The senshi and friends have a wild sleep over! R&R!
1. Sleepovers are great

Sleepovers are great  
Claim: Nothing  
Please R&R  
  
"Rei it's your turn to spin the bottle." Usagi told her.  
  
"Ok." Rei said as she popped in the last of her Snicker bar. She looked around hesitantly and then spun it.  
  
"Around and around it goes where it stops nobody knows!" Mina shouted.  
  
"O shit" Rei shouted there is no way in Mars I am kissing her!!  
  
"YOU THINK I WANT TO?" Usagi shouted back at her.  
  
"I gotta get this on camera", Minako told everyone!!!  
  
"It's the rules you have to." Mamoru told them.  
  
"Your kind Mamo-chan." Usagi told him.  
  
"QUIT STALLING!!!!" Motoki yelled at them.  
  
Rei and Usagi leaned in for a quick, received and ran to the kitchen to rinse their mouths out.  
  
"That was so gross, especially kissing you Meatball head!"  
  
"Hey I thought you tasted pretty good." Usagi told her sexily and licking her lips.  
  
"What the hell?!?!?!!? Rei shouted at her.  
  
"I just kidding I'm not some lesbo!!" Usagi explained to her quite loudly.  
  
"Just don't get any ideas"  
  
Walking back into the room they saw Motoki and Makoto making out.  
  
"I guess Makoto got a lucky spin." Minako whispered to Usagi and Rei.  
  
"Hell ya" Makoto told them as she came up for a breath of air.  
  
"I think we should change the game." Ami told them.  
  
Whatever! Me and Mako are gonna play this game and he carried her to the bedroom.  
  
Let's play truth or dare. Minako eagerly told them.  
  
OK. Everyone said in unison.  
  
"I'll go first" Usagi told them.  
  
"Truth or dare" If you don't like what you hafta say or do you can ask for sumthing else, but you hafta do it.  
  
Sure.. Usagi told Minako uneasily.  
  
Ok Truth.  
  
Have you and Mamo done it yet? Mina had the biggest grin and everyone else had their jaws dropped. "I refuse to answer that" Usagi told her turning an even brighter red.  
  
Fine. I would have told if I were you cause this ones gonna be hell. Minako laughed evilly.  
  
"OK." Usagi gulped.  
  
Since I guess you won't answer me so I dare you to go do it with him now. In the HOT TUB!!  
  
Mamo shook his hands in victory.  
  
"Well I guess he's happy" Minako laughed.  
  
Mamo carried Usagi out of the room toward the hot tub like a bride.  
  
Ok Rei its you turn to ask someone.  
  
"Ok, Ami I dare you to go see what Mako and Motoki are doing"  
  
"But I wanted to pick truth." Ami whined to her.  
  
"You do what I want if you ever wanna see your text books again." Rei told her as if she was in the mob.  
  
"Fine I'll do it! Anything but that stay away from my books!" Ami cried.  
  
She wandered down the hall to where Mako and Motoki were.  
  
" HOLY SHIT AMI GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!" Makoto's voice echoed through Rei's temple. I'm sorry Mako, It was a dare.  
  
Who dared you?  
  
Rei..  
  
REI YOU SON A BITCH I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I'M DONE.  
  
Minako was laughing so hard she started to cry. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH, I think I'm gonna piss my panties! With that statement she started balling. Excuse me I hafta take a tinkle.  
  
That's great Minako, do you have any other lovely info you would like to share with me.  
  
I don't think so...? She stated dumbily.  
  
Hey get in a chatroom. I'm bored with this game.  
  
( If you are wondering where everyone is Mako and Motoki are in the bedroom, Usagi and Mamoru are in the hot tub, and Ami is crying telling a teddy bear named R Kizzle ( YEA BEKAH THAT'S FOR YOU!!) all her problem.  
  
After Minako came out of the bathroom, Rei was already talking to someone.  
  
Hot_Monkey: So whats your size?  
  
Pyro_Hottie: 36 C  
  
Hey Rei you lying.  
  
O what?  
  
Hot_Monkey: Who I'd like to look at those.  
  
"What a fag" Minako told Rei. Lemme type.  
  
Ok Rei replied unsteadily.  
  
Pyro_Hottie: I THINK YOU'RE A FAG!!!!!  
  
Minako-chan! Rei yelled at her.  
  
Hot_Monkey: What did you call me?  
  
Pyro_Hottie: A buddle of sticks? Lol  
  
Minako and Rei started bust up laughing.  
  
Let's go get some food.  
  
Ok.  
  
What an amazing slumber party!!!  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Surge and a lot of candy

Sleepovers are great Chapter2!!!!!  
  
Claim: nothing *tears*  
  
"Oooohhh Rei do you have pudding?" Minako asked very wildly.  
  
"No, but I have a whole pack of Surge (Good stuff!!!!) and a 36 variety pack of candy." Rei suggested laughing very loudly.  
  
"Rei you're my hero." Minako bowed to her.  
  
"I know I know!!" Rei took the compliment very fast.  
  
"But remember the last time I had Surge and about 15 candy bars?" Minako said very concerned but not very long before she started to laugh again.  
  
~*~ FLASHBACK~*~ Of Rei's point of view  
  
"Let's go streaking!!!!!" Minako asked very one starting to strip down.  
  
"No Minako. Just Kidding, where are we gonna go? Rei and Usagi asked excitedly.  
  
Guys I don't think this is a good idea.. (I bet you know who's gonna say this!!! Lol) Ami tried to say but Makoto interrupted before she could say anything. "Girls let's go skinny dipping you know at the park." Mako suggested.  
  
"THAT IS THE BEST IDEA!!!!!" Minako shouted very loudly.  
  
"Shut up BIG mouth your gonna wake up Grandpa!" Rei said just as loudly as Minako.  
  
"Sorry." Minako peeped out.  
  
"Let's go!!!!" Usagi told everyone.  
  
Everyone started to strip down besides Ami.  
  
"Come on Ami" Usagi told her eagerly.  
  
"Do you know what is going to happen if we get caught!" Ami told them sternly.  
  
"Here Ami take some of this drink." Mako offered her the bottle.  
  
"Ok." Ami started to drink and the chug.  
  
"O BABY I'M FELLING IT TONIGHT! Ami shouted loudly.  
  
Rei leaned over to Makoto and asked her what she gave her.  
  
"Two Starbucks double shots, Jones Energy drink and half a can of Surge mixed into one." Mako told her laughing.  
  
"Holy shit you gonna kill her." Rei yelled at her.  
  
"No I won't she'll pass out in about another two hours." Mako told her not very concerned.  
  
Everyone was stripped and started running down the street screaming.  
  
(It's about 2:00 in the morning if Rei can remember.)  
  
SPLOOOSH! O my god it's so freaking cold.  
  
"Have Rei catch" Usagi yelled at her.  
  
"What?" Rei said no paying attention.  
  
Slam a dead duck hit Rei square in the forehead.  
  
"Odango ATAMA! I'm gonna kill you." Rei screamed"  
  
Well with that Rei woke up the apartment next to the lake, and then heard sirens.  
  
"HOLY SHIT IT'S THE PO-PO'S!!!! MINAKO SCREAMED!  
  
"Run to my apartment" Makoto started running.  
  
( The apartment Rei woke up is Makoto's.)  
  
They made it inside Mako's apartment, before the police arrived.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"Minako drink you share!" Rei told her excitedly!!  
  
Please review and I might put another chappy out.!!!  
  
Love ya guys! 


End file.
